


Crush

by SoldiersWar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Love, F/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldiersWar/pseuds/SoldiersWar
Summary: You and Bucky are out on an assignment together in Paris. Unfortunately, you realize that you're feeling things
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Crush Pt. I

Your cheeks were hot. You were pretty sure that your face was red as a tomato. You weren’t quite sure why. This feeling was almost completely new to you. Your chest heaved for air, and there was an odd smile on your face.  
Your eyes widened when you realized what you were thinking about. About what you had just…dreamed about.  
You couldn’t believe how real it all felt. You were even more shocked about how much you wished it were real. His skin brushing against yours, his lips touching every inch of you, and the way he sounded with his mouth pressed against yours was a sensation that was…  
“Oh my God, snap out of it, y/n!”  
You shot up before realizing that you had actually blurted those words out loud. You took deep breaths and realized that you weren’t actually in your room. You weren’t even in a bed. You were on a couch. You weren’t even in your country.  
You and Bucky were put on an assignment together in France, (the fucking world capital of love). Granted, this wasn’t really an assignment where you did one thing and you were gone within a few hours. So you had to book a hotel to stay in. Unfortunately, most of the hotels were booked in Paris, and the only one you could find was a two-bedroom hotel room with a kitchen and living room. (At least it had two rooms).  
But why did you fall asleep on the couch? Oh right. You fell asleep binge-watching something late at night after a day of undercover work.  
“Good morning…Or should I say, afternoon,” Bucky said.  
He was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. You suddenly became aware that you still had a stunned expression on your face. You continued to watch him peacefully make his way around the kitchen. He had stubble on his face like he hadn’t shaved in a couple of days, and he wore nothing but an open hoodie as a shirt, exposing his extremely toned torso. And he wore black sweatpants that hung extremely low on him, and for a moment you couldn’t stop your eyes from trailing down to see his very prominent V line…  
You let out a sharp exhale, realized that you were holding your breath for a good 30 seconds.  
After he was done, he came over and sat barely 2 feet away from you.  
“You’re acting strange,” he stated.  
“Stranger than usual.”  
He narrowed his eyes trying to read you.  
You cleared your throat, and rather awkwardly got up too quickly to make your way over to your room. Little did you know, you were way off balance and tripped on your own feet, making a full-on face plant onto the carpeted floor.  
‘Geez, y/n, weren’t you trained to be stealthy and coordinated?’ you asked yourself. Fortunately, this time was in your own head.  
“I’m fine!” You groaned before he could say anything.  
…

After almost a full afternoon and evening of pretending to be some other person sneakily (and rather masterfully if you had to say so yourself) gathering intel, it was finally time to go back home…Or rather the hotel room.  
You weren’t exactly sure what was going on in your head that morning. You were just sure that you did not like it.  
You were not falling in love with this guy. This was not happening to you. Sure, he was attractive beyond understanding. And sure, if he ever touched you in any kind of way, even by accident, it pretty much made you feel as though the rest of my body went numb.  
But you at least had to have some form of self-control over your own thoughts…Right? (Fucking liar.)  
As you walked in through the door you walked in to see the very worst thing that you could come across today of all days…Bucky was walking back to his room with a glass of water in his hand. And he was wearing nothing but…a towel.  
He had most definitely just gotten out of the shower after a long day of doing his part was in the assignment.  
The entire top half of his body was exposed, and his longish hair was dripping onto his broad shoulders.  
You had never seen the area of which the flesh of his shoulder turned into the metal of his arm, and you notice the heavy scarring in that area. It made you feel for him. It made you want to take care of him, and make him feel good—  
‘STOP IT!’ yelled the sensible you.  
“Hey, you’re back,” He said, pausing his venture to his room. “Um…Yeah,” you replied, at least trying to mask the fact that you were incredibly flustered with your voice. You hoped that your face was following the same path.  
It took every inch of my not to let you eyes trail down to that perfect V once again, which drew you back to very vivid flashbacks of your very awkward (hot) dream about him.  
You distracted yourself by picking your shopping bags up filled with pointless new clothes that your ‘sugar daddy’ bought for you. (Of course, your assignment was to be a dumb sugar baby).  
“Want to order pizza later this evening?” You asked.  
“Yeah, sure.”  
After calling and ordering, you finally made your way to your own room and instantly dropped your entire body on the bed face-first into the pillows. You inhaled and proceeded to let out a long, loud pillowed-muffled groan.  
What now?


	2. Crush Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the feelings continue. You hope that you can resolve that.

“Y/N, are you alright?” asked Bucky as he grabbed a slice sitting on the same couch as you.   
You made sure that you were sitting as far away as possible from him. Apparently, and unfortunately, subtlety went out the window the second you were in any form of visual distance from him.   
You didn’t even realize until then that you were pressing yourself to the far corner of the couch with your arms wrapped around your knees and rocking yourself in a cartoonish daze.   
“Did any of those men do anything to you? Did one of them traumatize you?”  
Oh, there was a man traumatizing you. But it wasn’t one of the ones he was thinking.   
“Not at all, you know I can handle myself just fine,” you answered sternly.  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought. But you’ve been acting…Different?”   
You responded with a pathetic ‘pshhh’.   
“Please.”  
“You might think so. But we’ve never worked together this closely before; so how would you know if I’m acting strange or not?”   
He shrugged and turned his attention back to the tv.   
Your cheeks were so hot, you were in sudden need for freezing cold glass of water…Frankly, you were wondering if you needed to shove some of that ice down your underwe—  
‘Stop it, Y/N!’ said a voice inside your head. Well, it was less a ‘said’ and more of eardrum-splitting scream.   
“Hey, you want water?” You asked nonchalantly. At least you were pretty sure that you did.  
“Sure,” he replied.   
As you made your way back to the couch, you handed him the glass from behind the couch. And of course…Clumsy, flustered you had to come back.   
As you handed it, his warm hand brushed against yours. Rather, it was more like it rested on top of your fingers.   
You couldn’t deny the electric feeling that coursed throughout your entire body within a split second. The second that it happened, you managed to drop your glass of water straight onto your right foot.   
“Fuck!” You yelled.   
That was a heavy glass.   
“Y/N, are you sure that you’re alright?”   
“I’m FINE, gosh!” you snapped.   
You realized that you might have sounded mean.   
“Sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come out that way.”   
You could tell that he was trying to hold down a chuckle.  
You bent down to pick up the glass that wasn’t broken thanks to your foot breaking the fall. But the rug was wet.   
‘Oh well,’ you thought, resolving to at least just pick up the ice.   
Before you knew it, he was right in front of you helping you pick it up.   
How did he get in front of you so fast? Oh right. Winter Soldier. He was fast. He was stealthy.   
When you picked your head up, his face was right in front of yours.   
You really hoped that the stunned expression you were feeling looking into his bright, mesmerizing eyes was just in your head.   
You found yourself attempting to channel your inner Elsa with the mantra, ‘Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let it show.’   
You desperately hoped that it was working.   
Before getting up to get back to the kitchen, he gave you the most charming of smiles.   
How the fuck was it possible for a human to be able to carry a smile like that? There was no way that this was a super-soldier thing. That was just him.   
How?   
Before you had time to really process that, he swept you up and sat you down on the couch.   
‘Breathe, Y/N, breathe.’   
He sat not too far from you, grabbed your foot and set a cloth full of ice on it.   
“Thanks,” you exhaled when you realized that a bruise was, in fact, starting to form.  
You moved your foot away from his grasp, pulling it close to your body once again keeping the ice on your foot.   
“Thanks,” you whispered.  
“Now, Y/N,” Bucky said.   
“Are you going to tell me what’s really going on?”   
You engaged in a stare-down. He was trying to figure out what was going on behind those eyes of yours, and you were trying to convince him that everything was just fine.   
You realized that you were no longer convincing when you felt your right eye start twitching.   
Damn it.   
He pulled himself closer to you and lightly used the tips of his fingers to hold your chin.   
Gulp.   
But…Now you were the one to notice something suspicious. You saw…what was it? Hints of nervousness on his end?  
No. It couldn’t be.   
His hand lingered on your chin with no signs of letting go.   
And then…  
And then…  
He pulled his face closer to yours and kissed you softly.   
You could tell that he was cautious, just in case he misread things and you wanted nothing to do with him like that, or in general. But oh God you did. You were able to fully admit to yourself, and to him that you were all for it. All for him.   
You pulled yourself closer and kissed him deeper. He rested his hand on your cheek, and softly brushed his thumb along your cheekbone. You wrapped your hands around the back of his neck and softly brushed your fingers along the lower part of his hairline. You could tell that he also had an electric feeling going through him.   
When you both pulled away to catch your breaths, he looked like he was drunk. Drunk off of you. And you had the same feeling.   
“Hey,” he said breathily, carrying that irresistible smile.  
“Hey,” you replied, suppressing a girlish giggle.   
“You caught me didn’t you?”   
“Oh, I caught you on day one of this assignment,” he chuckled.   
You gasped dramatically, channeling a caricature of a woman from the 1940s from a movie.   
“Mr. Barnes,” you replied gasping dramatically one more time while fanning yourself with an invisible fan.  
“Whatever do you mean?”  
He responded by kissing you once again, and dipping you backward since you were acting old-fashioned.   
“Okay,” you said narrowing your eyes, still being held backward.   
“Maybe I have like…a crush on you.”   
He smiled, pulling you back up.   
“Doll,” he chuckled.   
Doll. You liked that. Oh, why did he have to be so charming?   
“Do you know how long I’ve been noticing you?”   
You shook your head. This was not happening. This could not be real. This specimen of a human being found you…desirable?   
You were speechless, but this time you didn’t feel the need to mask it. You noticed that for the first time in the days you were in the hotel together that your shoulders were actually relaxed.   
You scooted closer to him, turning back to the tv, held his hand and laid your head on him. He then brought your hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.   
For the rest of the evening, you did nothing but enjoy each others company. Nothing more, nothing less.   
You were content. 

Epilogue:  
Those last few nights in Paris were pure bliss. You had actually accomplished your mission a couple of days earlier than anticipated. Everyone involved in the undercover crime ring were arrested and faced many years, (if not the rest of their lives) in prison.   
But, since you guys still had the hotel for a few more days, you decided to spend them out and about in Paris. (The fucking capitol of love.)  
You both agreed that you weren’t quite ready to have sex yet; but regardless, you had a wonderful, blissful time getting to know each other better. No first few dates could have ever been more perfect than they were.  
But…When you got back to the compound? It was on.   
You guys were hot and heavy. You could barely get your hands off of each other. But, you didn’t quite want to let anybody know about it yet. At least not for a couple of weeks.   
Besides, for the past week since you had gotten back, it was kind of fun sneaking around playing risk when you made out in dark corners knowing that somebody could catch you at any moment, but hoping they wouldn’t.   
In one of those moments, you were in a corner in an empty hallway. He was pushing himself against you as you were being pushed against a wall. You were basically somewhere between a rock and … a hard place. (Pun intended).   
You both knew that within the next few moments you were going to be rushing to one of your rooms to put out (or should you say feed) the inferno that burned between the two of you.   
He started slipping his hand down your pants atop your underwear.   
Oh gosh.   
“I fucking knew it,” said a familiar voice that belonged to none other than Natasha.   
“I could have gone my whole life without seeing that.”   
Sam.   
Bucky swiftly pulled his hand out of your pants, and you both stared at the two of them like deer in headlights.   
“Umm…” you croaked.   
“Umm?” asked Natasha.   
You turned to Bucky, and you both simultaneously shrugged, silently agreeing that the cat was out of the bag. But at least it wasn’t the end of the world.   
“Well…” You started.   
“Guess that’s our cue to go,” Bucky said finishing your sentence.   
“Use protection!” yelled Natasha as you both scurried off.   
Best crush ever.


End file.
